


Judgement

by RaineLionheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, Death, Dystopia, Judgment, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineLionheart/pseuds/RaineLionheart
Summary: Who better to judge oneself than you?
Kudos: 2





	Judgement

The room was sterile, and white. The air stank of antiseptic, the fluorescent lights overhead gave the subject a headache. The PA in the corner crackled to life.

“Are we all ready?” a matronly voice intoned over the speaker.

The subject merely nodded.

The door to the testing room opened to admit the clone. He eyed his progenitor as the subject took in the sight of himself, also carrying a handgun.

Neither raised their weapon. They both stared before nodding to one another. The clone sat down in the seat across from the subject.

Again, the speaker crackled. “Please place your firearms on the table.”

The subject and his clone complied.

“Please, converse.”

They did just that. The pair compared memories and traits. They both told a joke, which the other did not laugh at.

The conversation was short lived. It devolved into an argument before the clone picked up his firearm and shot his progenitor through the head, killing him.

From the PA came a disappointed _tsk tsk_ before the clone's seat back warped into a blade which struck him through the back, piercing his heart. He too fell to the table, lifeless.

The observer scribbled a note in her chart before turning to her superior.

“I hope this illustrates the importance of our cloning program,” she said. “Our best psychologists have had no success in weeding out those in our society who would be detrimental. So who better than oneself to judge?”

The superior nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I am mightily impressed. However, you have yet to supply us with solid results. How many tests have _not_ ended in fatality?”

“61 out of 100 tests.”

Her superior whistled. “I believe that we can work with that.” He pressed his finger to his left ear, muttering something before turning to leave.

The Observer smiled. Her progenitor would have been ashamed, had she lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ongoing "You and your clone are locked in a room together" Twitter meme.


End file.
